


我们家还有拖拉机？

by VioletPassion



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPassion/pseuds/VioletPassion
Summary: 特工组的秘密小家庭曝光的故事。





	我们家还有拖拉机？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Have a Tractor?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051765) by [marauder5sos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder5sos/pseuds/marauder5sos). 



昆式机降落在一片农场上，复仇者们从飞机窗户好奇地望出去，打量着周围的环境。

“这是哪儿，巴顿？”

克林特和娜塔莎交换了个眼色，回道:“你一会儿就知道了。不过先警告你一句。”托尼正要迈出机门，“如果你跟任何外人说起这里，小娜会干净利落地把你干掉。”

娜塔莎露齿一笑:“一劳永逸。”

众人的脸色顿时都严肃起来。克林特看着队友被娜塔莎吓到，开心地大笑出声:“行了，废柴们，下飞机吧，咱们走，走啦走啦！”

一行人走到农场房子前。娜塔莎开了门，他们听到有人在屋里跑来跑去。这时，一个长着褐色头发的漂亮女人从屋里走出来，径直去拥抱娜塔莎。克林特问:“小家伙们怎么样？”

“挺好的，满屋乱跑，到处捣乱，跟往常没什么两样。我根本追不上他们，都怪你俩把他们训练得太敏捷了。”

托尼插嘴:“不好意思，但是这儿到底是哪？”

“我家。”克林特和娜塔莎同时回答。

“你在开玩笑吧，巴顿？这是我家！我找到这房子的！”

“你才是在开玩笑吧，罗曼诺夫？地契上是我的名字！”

两人开始你来我往地斗嘴。褐发女人把其余的人带进屋里，穿过厨房:“别理他俩，我猜你们也早就习惯他们这样你争我吵了。我是劳拉，克林特同父异母的妹妹。”

“见到你很高兴。”史蒂夫和她握了握手，“所以他们俩结婚了？”

劳拉微笑着点点头:“结了十二年了。”

克林特和娜塔莎这时进了厨房，显然是已经吵出了个结果。他们把队伍里的每个人，从彼得罗到托尼一一介绍给劳拉。娜塔莎走向冰箱，准备给大家拿啤酒。她打开冰箱门，突然不动了，开口说:“藏得很隐蔽，安雅。现在出来让妈妈给你一个抱抱怎么样？”

所有人都向冰箱看去。一个大约七岁的小女孩从冰箱里蹦出来，稳稳落到地上，几乎没发出一点儿声音。

克林特抱起小女孩，娜塔莎亲吻着她的脸蛋。托尼难以置信地说:“这是认真的？我说，你们就都不吃惊？超级特工小队居然造出了个迷你小特工？”

“两个。”娜塔莎一边说，一边任由安雅爬上她的肩膀，骑在她脖子上。

“啥？”

“两个。我们造出了两个迷你小特工，史塔克。”

其他人立刻转脸看向托尼，尽量憋着不笑出来。后者艰难地问:“另一个……在哪儿？”

接下来的一幕堪称经典。一双小手从后面抓住了托尼，捏了捏他的胳膊肘。托尼尖叫着蹦得老高，好像被蜜蜂蛰了似的。

“老天爷！巴顿，把你的鹰崽子从我这儿弄走！”

偷袭了托尼的小男孩朝屋里的一群大人开心地笑着，嘴里缺了几颗换掉还没来得及长出来的牙:“我三岁了，史塔克先生。爸爸觉得我吓你一跳会很好玩，而且我想让妈妈看看我的潜行技巧。我叫亚历克斯。”

屋里爆发出一阵大笑。托尼用两根手指敲了敲亚历克斯的小肩膀:“我没啥大事，小伙子。就是差点心梗了而已。”

劳拉笑着把亚历克斯抱到克林特身边。她对托尼说道:“史塔克先生，如果不麻烦的话，可不可以请您帮忙修一修棚子里的拖拉机？这俩人或许都是超级特工，但是指望他们记得修理拖拉机？不可能的。”

克林特和娜塔莎顿时朝劳拉抗议起来。托尼嘟哝了声没问题，随即走了出去，一路嘀咕着特工宝宝和心梗突发之类。

一切都很正常，直到克林特和娜塔莎突然一起往门外看去，眉头皱成几乎一模一样的弧度:

“我们家还有拖拉机？”


End file.
